


Melting Frost

by queen_abrin



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Jean meditates at odd hours, Jeremy has no fashion sense, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_abrin/pseuds/queen_abrin
Summary: Jeremy uses his bad puns for the greater good.Written for AFTG Bingo2018, Jerejean card square A Corny Joke





	Melting Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I wrote, so excuse how weirdly written it is. I'm not satisfied with the facing but it be like that sometimes. I haven't written my free space or finished square 4D so here's the 0 in bingo. Follow me over at @storyalchemist

Jean’s arrival at the Trojans’ home court was a shock for everyone involved. Jean almost had a breakdown when the team tried to give him a group hug at his first team meeting. Coach Rheman had to (privately) explain several times that he would rather cut his arm off than hit Jean and Benjamin Serunat, one of Jean’s new roommates, screamed when he woke up to get a cup of water to find Jean lying on the floor in the middle of the living room. In short, tensions were a bit high off and on the court.

None of the Trojans blamed Jean, to be exact, although there were some annoyed looks once in a while. Most of them didn’t know why the former Raven had so suddenly transferred to USC, though they could take a guess by the slight crook of his previously straight nose, the light scars on his cheeks and fingers.

Jeremy had been determined to help Jean in any way he could since he saw him, with his uneven hair and the lost look in his eyes. The moment Jean had gone into Coach’s office during his initial introduction to the team Alvarez turned to him, a knowing look in her eyes.

“What?” Jeremy asked, splaying back on the maroon couch he sat on.

“Nothing,” she said, grinning slightly, “Just don’t scare him off with your Aries-ness.” Jeremy sputtered, but was prevented from saying anything else because of Jean’s return to the common room. He settled for throwing Alvarez the best stink eye he could.

They dressed for a regular practice that Jean spent sitting by Coach, watching them like a hawk who hadn’t eaten in months. It would have been unnerving except every once in a while he’d ask questions, which Coach answered enthusiastically. Jeremy changed out of his gear and was about to walk out to his car when Jean appeared in his lateral vision.

He slowed down, “What’s up man?” He put out his hand for a bro shake, which Jean blinked at. He settled for a regular handshake before Jean started talking,

“Thank you.” his voice was quiet, much more quiet than one would expect of a man his size.

Jeremy took a small, imperceptible step back to look at him in the eyes, and smiled. “For what? We’re happy to have you on the team.”

Jean stared at him for a moment and nodded. “I’m...glad I’m here as well.”

He turned and jogged back to Solomita, who had offered to drive him to the dorms.

Two months later and things had definitely smoothed over.There were still the occasional slip-ups on both sides, a teammate going in for a celebratory hug too suddenly, Jean’s occasional bouts of annoyance at the team for its constant laid back attitude. On the other hand, Jean had begun to hang out with the team more, contributing to conversations more regularly. Alvarez had convinced Jean to go on morning jogs with her on the weekends, and they almost always came back with a to go cup of coffee or a donut for Jeremy. Well, Alvarez came back with a donut, Jean was as much of a health-freak as Kevin. Laila had begun a book club amongst the team, which was a team activity Jean actually seemed actively interested in. Jeremy had yet to connect with Jean on a more personal level, though not for lack of trying. Jeremy had signed up too, but he was less invested. They were currently reading Anna Karenina, and Jeremy had never been more bored. But it was worth it to see that gaze Jean had that meant you had his full attention.

That was another thing that had Jeremy continuing to try for Jean’s acknowledgement off the court. Jean never did things half assed, all he did he was focused on one hundred percent. Jeremy only got to see that look directed at him when he was giving the other feedback or giving the team instructions. He couldn’t help but feel jealous when he saw the former raven and their goalie discussing the homework they had been given for one of the classes they shared.

In his quest for Jean’s attention, he had come with Alvarez and Jean on one of their runs, but the conversation had been stuttered and awkward. Also, he disliked running without destination and coughed like an old man every time they stopped for a light. Alvarez grinned at him in her annoying gremlin way for most of it. She also kept eyeing the bright yellow USC windbreaker he’d decided to bring to the run. He broke after two more blocks.

“Alright, what's wrong with my jacket, Alvarez?”

She smiled like Christmas had come early, “The color mostly, you look like you’re about to be lured down a sewer with a paper boat. It’s too small and it clashes so, so badly with your frosted tips. You look like a short banana.” He opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand,

“Why didn’t you just wear the one Watson got you for your birthday?”

Jeremy crossed his arms, thoroughly offended, “It’s in the wash. Also, you’re mean and I’m removing you from my top ten friend list on MySpace. Have fun being number 23.” He planted his hands on his hips before continuing, “And for your information, many people find me in this jacket very a-peeling.”

There was a pause after his pun, filled only with the hum of cars. A strange, small snort came from Jeremy’s left. He looked away from Alvarez to find Jean, stoic as ever gazing over the street, seemingly unbothered by the conversation. He looked back to Alvarez and mouthed _“Did he just laugh?”_ Alvarez nodded, face glowing with a brilliant smile as she crossed the street and began to jog again. Jeremy would have groaned if not for the brilliant warmth in his chest.


End file.
